This invention relates to an improvement in tamper indicating tape for use with a closure and in one aspect to an improvement in a stress-opacifying tamper indicating tape which may be used to seal a package and which upon opening or attempted opening has a tape layer which becomes opaque obliterating one message which was clearly visible before the stressing of the tape and making visible clearly a second message upon undergoing stress.